Braska's Journey
by MelasBlack
Summary: A peek at the pilgramage of Yuna's father and his guardians.


First, let me disclaim, that's sort of the opposite of claiming. Like UN-claiming, or giving away...Well not giving away because it was never mine. But I am not claiming any rights to anything in this story. Yea- I wrote it, but I am not the owner of any of these characters or settings, While we're at it, I don't own the aeons or magic contained in this story, either, sadly. Okay, ready? Lets go! Follow me!

_This story takes place on Braska's pilgrimage just after obtaining his second aeon, Ifrit, from the Kilika Temple. The summoner is very tired and weak after his visit in the Chamber of Fayth. His Guardians, Jecht and Auron helped him back to the docks of Kilika where they rented a room for the night. _

_The Crusaders have training in the Kilika Woods all season. They occupied much of the city, and most were quite rude to anyone who wasn't training with them. A small group was even accused of robbing some of the huts in the middle of the night._

_With no means of transportation across the sea to Luca, the summoner and his guardians had to come up with a plan. At this time there was no ferry, and with the Crusaders around, most of the village was short on trust._

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~(KILIKA ISLAND- BEFORE SUNRISE)~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

A tanned, gruff looking man with unkempt brown hair sits at the edge of a dock. Dangling one leg off almost to the water. The other up on the splintered wood with his elbow resting on his knee which is supporting the weight of his tired head, appears to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

Inside the hut a tall man with long black hair and a deep red coat stands near a bed. His hand reaches out to touch the shoulder of a slumbering man in a sharp blue robe. In a whispered, but deliberate voice "My Lord..."

_Braska _g_roans_

"We mustn't be late. "

Still dreaming, a pain filled voice begs, "No, I can't leave her..I.."

"My Lord, I know that you're still recovering, but if we don't leave soon-" He's interrupted by Braska waking up..

"Oh...that time already, is it? No- I'm alright." The summoner sits up, struggles to lift his legs to the side of the bed. "Just a little sore Auron, no cause for concern. Shall we then?" Braska said.

Reaching to aid the tired man "Jecht is waiting for us outside" lets out an exasperated sigh "If he hasn't passed out again already..."

A harsh, grainy voice interrupts from outside. "Hey Red, I know I look good, 'n you think it just comes naturally.." He stretches and stands up with a hand on his hip. "..but I'm only this good lookin' cuz I get lots of sleep" Walking closer to the two men "If I was racin' with the sun ev'ry mornin', I'd look no better than-"

"Jecht, Auron..." The still tired man calmly speaks "i know its early, but if we're ever to make it to Luca, this is the only way."

"Lord Braska, we can afford a little more time, are you sure you're alright?" Auron asks with care.

"We cannot risk the Crusaders getting an early start today. As they say, the early bird gets the worm."

Jecht scratches his head "Uh, I thought we were takin' a boat- we need worms now too? What, are we fishing?"

Braska lets a small chuckle escape him, "Lets go. The boat is waiting for us"

The men start towards the other dock. The water beating against the wood posts supporting the planks they walked on; the stars still reflecting off of the distant, calmer waters. Jecht decides to race ahead towards the sailboat parked at the end of the dock.

Auron and Braska pace themselves through the bay of huts, Auron with a lowered sarcastic tone "My lord, isn't it incredible?"

Braska, without a word, gives Auron a nod to continue.

"The way Jecht can hold himself above everyone else. Acting so arrogant...he'd still be in Bevelle's prison if it weren't for us."

"Auron.." Braska gently replies, "We asked for his help, not him of us. Neither of us owes the other a thing. I wouldn't want him to act any other way than how he is."

"But my lord, you don't believe he's really from Zanarkand, do you? Bevelle's temples do not act so swiftly on accusations and hearsay."

Braska slows before getting too close to the boat and Jecht who is preparing the sails. He replies, "Perfection is a gift no one possesses. Us, Jecht, even the Bevelle guard is not immune to making mistakes or having misjudgments."

Both men stopped now, Braska puts his hand on Auron's shoulder and continues in a whisper, "Besides, Jecht has had opportunities to leave, not to mention the countless opportunities to stab either of us in the back."

Braska smiles lightly, and glances towards Jecht as he is setting the sails "He is trying to be accommodating, and hasn't asked us for much. He is his own man, and I think that whatever his history is, he is not familiar with this place, nor the places ahead, and for that, I think we should help him avoid trouble."

"Yes my Lord." Auron replies, not just agreeing to end the conversation, but he really believes and respects the summoner which he guards. However he couldn't contain his response to Braska's request, "It might just be easier to keep the pyreflies from glowing then to keep Jecht from trouble."

Another small laugh escapes Braska.

Jecht is finishing up a knot as Auron and Braska get on board and take their respective seats. While inspecting their surroundings, Auron of course calculating his level of comfort on a wood sailboat that couldn't possibly hold more than a half dozen chocobo if their wings were tied and feet restrained. Jecht unties the knot anchoring the boat to the dock and they drift off to sea. Auron takes a seat, pretending to rest his head between his palms, but glaring over at Jecht, studying the man new to their group. Braska finally breaks the silence, "Jecht, Auron...Thank you both for taking care of me while I recovered. It's no easy feat praying for so long and then embodying the power of an aeon granted to you." He pauses to lean back and let the sunlight, now bursting over the horizon onto his body. "We will make a short visit in Luca, and then onto the Mi'ihen Highroad."

The summoner and his guardians sail into the sun as it continues to rise and grow brighter. Like the fiends that they are soon to encounter, the glow of the sun appears as if its extending sharp claws towards them and their newly acquired boat.

Jecht, who had previous knowledge of sailing, has no problem controlling the boat as they make their way to Luca. The islands of Kilika are now faded behind them and all that they can see ahead is water. "Just a little further east, then we go north according to this map. Sound right?" Jecht asks.

"Very good Jecht, you're doing a wonderful job." Braska replies.

A distant explosion coming from Kilika overtakes the groups ears. A feint sound, growing louder and louder until it strikes the side of the boat, throwing splinters into the air- the object continues on, and splashes in the water ahead of the ship.

Auron, with his sword in hand, jumps to the back of the boat "Its the Crusaders!"

Jecht stays on task, trying to keep the boat steady. "What do they want?"

Auron casts a glare in Jecht's direction.

Braska was the closest to where the object struck the boat, quickly investigates to see if it will sink them. He concludes they'll be okay.

"What'd they hit us with, Braska?" Jecht asked.

"It appears to be a canon ball, but the crusaders would need machina for that...this is most interesting"

Another distant explosion comes barreling towards them.

"Look out!" in the panic, no one could be sure who exclaimed it.

The canon ball shreds through the railing on both sides.

The group drops to the floor trying to avoid the debris flying around. Jecht is really struggling to keep the ship straight now. "Can't you two do something about those? We can't take too many more hits."

"Auron, help Jecht keep the ship steady" Braska orders.

"My lord, it looks like they have about 5 ships headed our way-you must stay safe" Auron replies.

"Auron, if we get hit again the whole ship could go under, what good would it do if we're all paddling through the sea. Now follow my orders. I have a plan"

Auron goes to Jecht's aid, the two struggle to recover from the ships hard turn its stuck in. Braska stands near the edge of the boat facing the attackers. There's an explosion much closer than the last one was, headed straight for the ships center- surely to split the ship in two.

Braska bows his head and snaps his staff at the intended target point. A crystallized bubble appears. Jecht and Auron brace themselves for another big hit, but nothing happens. A soft splash only. Jecht with an impressed laugh, "Whoa-ho, Braska, what was that?"

"A protect spell, we have to do something else though, it can't absorb too many attacks and they're closing in fast."

Auron suggests a plan, "Lord Braska, what about a summon?"

"The new aeon will be of no use to us on these waters- but Valefor..." Braska lowers his head and twirls his staff in great circles until a magnificent beam of light protrudes the entire sky. A beautiful eagle-like creature emerges from the sky.

Multiple explosions can be heard now-like thunder from the plains south of Macalania.

"Valefor- Please, use your sonic wings as gust of wind to speed us out of here"

A canon ball whistles over the boat, another tears through the sail. The boat slows dramatically and another canon ball tears through the hull. Debris is everywhere, the boat for sure will sink in a short time now. One of the attacking ships is only half mile away now from the summoner and his guardians. "Auron, Jecht! We must go! We'll take the next ship!" The guardians give up trying to steer the boat and ready their swords. "Valefor, quick, take them to that ship- come back for me"

The aeon lets out a screech and swoops down, extending a claw for Jecht to grab onto. Then lowers to the side of the boat where Auron gets on top of the bird-like beast. The guardians escape the boat and are released on the deck of the nearest attacking ship.

Volleys of canon balls are fired towards the boat Braska still occupies. Again, Braska lowers his head, as calm and collected as he is- fear poisons his face as he readies another spell. Valefor is tearing through the sky, like a bullet from a gun, nose diving towards the ship. Seconds before the canons reach the boat, Valefor stops and spreads his wings. Halted in mid-air- his feet just above the water, ready to take the hits to save his summoner, Braska wisps his staff again and just as the canons reach Valefor's scaly exterior, another protect spell deflects the canons down to the sea floor.

Meanwhile, Jecht and Auron are having a field day on their attackers. Like they're boys in a field, swinging sticks at imaginary foes, laughing and making jokes as they sound off each enemies defeat.

"Whoa big guy, don't hurt me" Jecht jokes as he disarms an enemy with a swift kick, followed by a spinning strike from his blade to send the crewmember overboard.

Auron disposes of two crewmembers with ease and proudly announces, "Jecht! Two more down!"

"Alright Red! I got this one, you take your time with the rest of 'em!"

Braska lands on the ships deck safely and orders Valefor to attack the oncoming ships, which are still attacking the slowly sinking ship they previously occupied. Soaring through the skies, Valefor descends upon the crew members raking at them with his claws.

Back with the guardians, Auron rushes the cabin spotting a sole member left in the back. The foe is fumbling with ammo trying to load a machina weapon just as Auron reaches him. Just as he's ready to take him down, two men come in the door behind him ordering him to stop.

"That is enough! Drop your weapon." One of the armed men ordered.

Scanning his surroundings, and trying to think of something quickly, Auron reluctantly drops his sword to the ground, raises his arms, and with a quick laugh asks "So, what'd I do this time?"

Jecht hears the commotion and peeks around the corner, making eye contact with Auron and hides behind the wall again. After some thinking and a few deep breaths Jecht prepares himself. With a tight grip on his sword, he rushes in- a right handed swing to his left side, he strikes the foe to his left, switching hands at the bottom of the slice, and follows through to his right side, horizontally striking the foe to his right.

The initial man Auron planned to attack still had his machine weapon ready, but Auron quickly disarmed him and with a quick strike, the man was knocked out.

Jecht makes his way over to Auron, who was picking up his sword at the moment. The canons had stopped firing. It was quiet, peaceful. Jecht lifted an arm with an open hand, offering Auron a high five. Auron gave out a slight chuckle and looked Jecht in the eye, "Thank you Jecht. I uh..."

"Hey Red, youd've done the same for me."

Auron felt awkward. He's supposed to be the strong guardian, protecting the summoner from harm. Now he's thanking the drunkard they picked up from Bevelle's Prison for saving his life. Auron thought, 'Maybe Lord Braska was right, Jecht didn't have to save me…Trying to recover from his embarrassment Auron says, "Jecht, I must say, you've shown yourself quite useful."

"I'm not interrupting am i?" Braska appears at the doorway.

"Lord Braska! What was that? Those were not Crusaders." Auron exclaimed.

"I'm not sure- these uniforms and weapons…I've not seen anything like this before. We best be on our most careful lookout, with no warning of attack, and their intent to destroy us… "

"Hey guys, you think they were after us? Er after the Crusaders?" Jecht asked.

Braska smiled. "Jecht, that's it! It's an enemy of the Crusaders. Who, I do not know, but we have a lead now at least. Jecht, you can pilot this ship right?"

Jecht nods.

"Then we go! We will continue to Luca- There we will try to discover more about this enemy of the Crusaders as we continue our pilgrimage."

The summoner and his guardians continue across the ocean to Luca. Making sure they didn't let any of the ship's previous owner's food go to waste on the way.

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~ (END OF CHAPTER)~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~


End file.
